Breaking the Eyes
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are paired in a film. As they get to know each other...feelings started building up while to some are forgotten. [SasuNaru SaiNaru more SasuNaru of course]
1. Prologue

**Riku (author): Yo dudes of yaoi fans!...Haha!...I'm starting a story AGAIN?!!!? Yeah…you heard me right…again. **

**Warning…or caution: This is yaoi…as usual. Lol**

**Summary: After Sasuke accepted the project (which the Konoha production company gave him) there he meets the person named Naruto. As the filming goes on...Sasuke realizes that being an actor does not only involve acting but also involves real emotions.   
**

**Notes: …means pause**

**( ) important notes or message (?) of the author or the characters**

**Pairings SaiNaru and SasuNaru (more of SasuNaru) oh yeah!**

**Prologue…**

Marching on the side walk of the streets with the most bored look plastered on his face, he jumped out of surprise when a car blew its horns in front of him. The window glass of the auto opened and there revealed a very handsome guy. He possesses the most beautiful complexion…not to mention that he's paler than the palest person in the world. His eyes were dark as the night but still shining. His hair is silky, having the same color as his eyes. The two guys stared at each other in silence. Until when minutes passed, the raven moved out of his elegant and expensive car. He faced the other guy who has a blonde hair, woman-like body, most alluring cerulean eyes…in short the sexiest, hottest, and cutest guy you will ever see existing in this planet called Earth. They once again stared at each other for a moment when the raven pulled the blonde close to his chest. (He was two inches taller) The blonde still didn't move because of shock of seeing the person whom he lost for years.

"Naruto…" The guy whispered. "I've missed you."

After the "missed" word was said, the blonde pulled back from the hug and crossed his arms to his chest with his right brow raised.

"What's the problem?" The raven calmly asked in confusion.

"What do you think IS the problem?" The blonde replied in an irritated tone of voice.

"I'm back so…there's no problem." The raven smiled and attempted to walk near the blonde who just stepped back.

"After three years you've been gone…you're only going to say, I've missed you?!" The blonde shouted while tapping his foot on the ground. When he waited for an answer, hands cupped his face and a passionate kiss was granted. The kiss lasted for two to three minutes. When they both break it, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the car stopped in front of a mansion, the raven and the blonde proceeded to the door. The blonde reached his hand to the door bell and pressed it. (Of course) They didn't wait for seconds when an old man welcomed them to come inside.

"Welcome back, Master Naruto and to you Master Sai." He greeted with the most sincere smile on his face.

"Thanks Ojiji…" Naruto replied to the old man while Sai bowed to him. He used to call his butler Ojiji (grandfather) since he was a child. He was the only one who raised him with pure love and care in view of the fact that Naruto's parents died in an accident when he was five years old.

**In Naruto's room….**

Naruto and Sai were both lying on the bed. The blonde's head buried to the raven ones and the raven was stroking his hair.

"You know…everyday I've been dreaming about your arrival. I thought you will never go back to me." Naruto spoke under Sai's warm chest.

"Who said that I will leave the most important person in my life?" Sai replied. By this, Naruto raised his head up to face his boyfriend. While tears are attempting to flow, Sai lowered his face and caught his lover's soft lips. After awhile he broke it and said, "I love you…" Naruto can't stop the tears anymore so he let it flow.

**The next day…. (Not with Sai or Naruto…guess who)**

Piles of contract papers were resting on the table. It was just staying there like without any purpose. It's been a week since the Konoha production company was pleading a certain actor to accept their movie offering. That actor was known to be in the name, Uchiha Sasuke. He is one of the best and common actors in Japan. (He is also one of the hottest…they say but I protest that he's not.) The said guy was currently reading the other pile of papers which are on top of his desk when suddenly…his cell phone rang. Picking it up, he checked the number who was calling him. When he realized that it was his annoying manager, he answered it.

"Sasuke…are you done scanning all the contracts? How many are you going to accept?" His manager asked him.

"Do you expect me to read all of these crap in one day?!...I'm not even finished reading the half pile that you gave me yesterday!" He screeched on the phone.

"Sasuke those are not crap…they are your life. Without projects, movies, commercials…you will become a beggar and will totally lose from the eyes of fans. Better read it fast." His manager demanded him strictly and hanged.

After hearing the line dead, Sasuke stared at his phone and cursed his manager under his breath. To be honest to himself, he is tired of being an actor……….smiling every time you're outside or whenever a camera is directed to your face, entertaining fans whenever they caught you, accepting numerous projects, having no time to rest, and most importantly having paired with a person (another actor or actress) who is far leveled from him. Meaning…he/she is not worthy to be his partner or he/she is annoying (a trying hard actor/actress) or he/she sucks in the showbiz world. The only actress/actor (that was paired to him) he liked were Hinata and Neji. They are cousins and they are both good in acting. He was supposed to court Hinata but he was only rejected when he found out that Hinata has a crush on another actor. **In the other way around... ** If he and Neji will be lovers, people will never stop following them, cheering to them, bothering them, giggle whenever they are caught eating together, and worst inviting them in an interview session to use them for an article. And they both thought it was very troublesome for two hot and popular guys to be involved in a relationship. They both liked each other but that doesn't mean love or any affectionate emotions.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke sighed as he picked the last contract he is assumed to read and sign (not all). It was the movie offering of the Konoha production company, the project which he refuses. It's been a week since they started bothering him with persuasive proposals like giving him constant schemes, getting him as a model in popular magazines and many more. He was very tired so unconsciously, among the entire contracts…he only signed the last paper which is dated to start a month after that day. (Meaning: for example the day Sasuke signed the offering was September 9…then the film will start on October 9) Then his head fell onto the table and slept.

**The next day… (With Naruto)**

As Naruto lazily stood up from his bed, a phone call cut him from yawning and woke him up.

"I bet its Sai." He thought as he slowly picked the phone up to his ear and answered it.

"Uzumaki-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A woman shouted, using all of her energy. (Maybe not) Naruto abruptly moved his ears away from the phone.

"U---Uzumaki-san?" The woman asked, this time calmly, on the phone.

"Yeah…you just made me deaf and killed my eardrums." He sarcastically answered.

"Sumimasen." The woman spoke sadly.

"Well…it still works (referring to the ear drums) so what did you call me for?"

"Uchiha-san accepted the contract!" She reported excitedly.

"Oh who's that? Never mind…well…could you tell Tsunade-san that I will cancel the contract on that movie?"

"WHAT?!" The woman shouted. "YOU'RE GOING TO CANCEL THE PROJECT?!" She added. After this, there was silence. Naruto waited when he heard hollers from the other line. He can tell that it was Tsunade's voice, raging and all. Tsunade was his aunt…it's just that arguing is part of their routine.

When the phone was picked once again, Naruto prepared his reason for canceling the project but he didn't have the chance of speaking or letting out some words.

"You brat…how many times are going to fail me!...How could you just cancel a project which we waited to be filmed earlier from this month?! Do you know how will you give trouble to the other actor whom we persuaded?! We are giving a big effort to this film! You cannot just throw it like the other projects we gave. I've had enough so whether you like it or not…YOU WILL CONTINUE THIS PROJECT!" After the last shout…"UNDERSTOOD!" the line went dead. The phone slid from Naruto's grip and he fainted on the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He looked at the person who was looking at him worriedly and smiled when he knew it was Sai.

"Sai…" He spoke as he lifted his right hand and touched his lover's soft cheek. The raven held his hand (the one who is on his cheek) and spoke, "Are you alright?" Naruto nodded and stood up from Sai's lap.

"Watari-san (from Death Note…Naruto's Ojiji here) called me because you fainted. I was worried so I immediately went here and cancelled my meeting."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine but…Sorry for bothering you and making you cancel an important meeting." Naruto bowed his head to cover his sad face.

"Don't worry Naru-chan…there's nothing more important than you are." Sai said and gave him a smile.

"Stop that! You even left me just to save the business of your father in America." He said after poking Sai's chest. "Well…that's ok. At least you're here with me again." He added.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke…I can't believe you made the wisest decision!" Kakashi said as he tapped Sasuke's head. Sasuke's shoved his hand and replied, "What do you mean?" Kakashi didn't entertain his question instead he talked to the person from the phone.

"I'm glad you offered this project to Sasuke. I know he can do his part well on this big production." Kakashi spoke to the phone, smiling constantly.

"Oh well…so tomorrow we will have a meeting? Ok…Tsunade-san. Thank you again." He said then hanged down the phone. He looked at Sasuke and gave him a smile.

"What is the project which I signed anyway?" Sasuke asked to his silver-haired manager.

"You don't know what you signed?" The raven nodded.

"I was very tired yesterday so I randomly signed one contract." He said.

"Oh…the contract you signed was the one which the biggest production company gave you and it is the greatest thing your "tired" self decided." Kakashi, who was also the silver-haired guy, replied. Then Sasuke just sighed.

**So guys…this is the prologue. Well what do you think? Give me reviews…'cause I will base my effort in this story if I will have reviewers. Please always leave a good comment and pls…I'm begging you don't give me foul words or any degrading words, instead change it into encouragement. If you want to give any suggestions or anything, feel free to do so. I hope people will like this. Take note this is only the prologue so…wait until you see the real plot. I think (I just think) you'll somehow like it or be interested with it. Thank you very much!!! Minna-san…**


	2. First Beat

**Riku: Sighs….I was awfully disappointed about my story…I mean this story. I just got one reviewer!...and like what I said I will base my effort in this story if people will be interested. I expected wrong. Sighs again…If this chapter that I will be updating will pull reviewers…I will continue but if not well you know what I mean. -- (Moves away, sobering)--**

**Chapter One: First Beat**

**After One month….// October 10 //**

Sasuke straightened his coat and fixed his tie. After preparing his self, he gracefully walked out of his room and headed for his car. Today, he will be meeting his partner on the movie he signed. He will be seeing the person they will be pairing with him. As he was thinking how ridiculous that person would be, he sighed and thought how he will react by the time he laid eyes on that person…how he will feel when they are going to be together the whole time until the contract ends.

He headed for his car and drove it to the location where his manager told him. He stopped in front of a five star hotel and parked it to a vacant lot. Marching towards the entrance of the hotel, reporters blocked him and began swarming over him, asking many annoying questions.

"Oh my God….I'm tired of this…." He whispered to himself and heard a voice calling his name.

"Sasuke!" The guy, who is very familiar to him, ran and shoved the reporters. Forcefully pulling him inside, a sound of bone cracked echoed through the hallway. Sasuke dragged off his hand from Kakashi and glared at him.

"Where's the comfort room?" He asked gritting his teeth because of the throbbing pain in his hand.

"It's beside the ice stand near from this room." The silver-haired guy answered not knowing what he did. "Come back immediately and go to this room." He added and entered the said room while Sasuke shot a more deadly glare at his back. Before proceeding to the rest room, he got two cubes of ice. He rubbed it on his now reddish hand and let some water flow on it. As he was waiting for the pain to lessen a bit, someone entered the room. He didn't bother glancing at that person, but it spoke.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke heard the words and rolled his eyes. _How can a person ask a question that stupid if it's obviously answered in the situation? _He thought and tried to glance at the man by the corner of his eyes. He didn't have the chance though….because the man is already out of sight. Sasuke continued rubbing and massaging his hand until, he sensed that someone came in the vicinity of his back. He faced the person and was surprised when it pulled his hand and patted some ointment on it. After that the person reached the bandage he got and put it all around the other guy's hand.

"It'll be ok now." It said and grinned. As Sasuke observed the person, something twitched under his chest. His heart pounded and a blush moved across his pale face as he realized how innocent looking the guy is. How he moves gently and how he felt the touch he made to him. The moment was full of tension but it ended when another guy entered the room.

"Naruto, the ceremony will be starting in five minutes." A raven said.

"Just a minute, Sai." The blonde beauty replied. When Sasuke heard the familiar name, that's the only time he recognized the person.

"Take care of yourself." The blonde added (smiling….of course) as he made his way to the exit.

As he made his entrance, his manager welcomed him and brought him to a table consisting of five chairs. He gracefully sat on the covered white chair and gazed his eyes to every table he sees. When it landed to something in particular, he saw Tsunade arguing with someone. He can't see the face clear but he could tell that the other is complaining. He tried to glance at the guy but it was pointless for some random people blocked his sight. Some moments passed, the raven guy he saw earlier approached the table he was observing. He sat beside the other and comforted him. Facing Tsunade in a pleading way, his mouth opened and let out some words but was only replied with a wave of head from Tsunade…the producer.

"I wonder who will be my partner…" He whispered in his mind. Closing his eyes to relax a bit, Sai's image flashed in his mind. (I know what you're thinking….don't worry he doesn't like Sai. It just came into his mind that Sai might be his partner…though he's not an actor.)

**After some introductions…**

Tsunade stood on the stage, facing many people; she let out words and introduced the film they will be producing. In the way she speaks, you could tell by her persuasive words that the movie will really be a big hit to people…just like now; how people listen to her intently and how their faces show enthusiasm.

"Today an overwhelming night will be offered to all of you! We will not only celebrate about the future success of the film but will also be celebrating a very special occasion to one of our best actors in Konoha….the birthday of my nephew, Uzumaki Naruto." After that said, people began clapping their hands. The said guy stepped his feet towards the stage and gave the crowd an unsure smile. He was also accompanied by Sai who had his arms tangled around him.

Sasuke looked at the couple keenly. He was a little bit uneasy that time when he saw the arm of Sai, securely wrapped around the blonde. Wait…he was not only blonde, he was also the person whom he saw in the restroom lately. His thoughts were stopped when it was bothered by the continuous murmurs of people.

"Wow…He looks awesome." One of Tsunade's acquaintances (his age is about mid twenty's) whispered to a producer.

"You mean her nephew?" It asked. The other nodded and looked greedily at the blonde.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke moved backward to talk to his manager and asked, "Do you who that guy is?"

Kakashi stared at him and smiled. "Of course….he will be your partner in this movie."

After those words reached Sasuke's mind down to his heart….another beat pounded under his chest. (This happened to be also his heart) What he thought earlier is the total opposite of the situation now...

**Ok…Ok…I know this story has no any chances of pulling people but it's not also bad to dream that some will read, right?...It's not bad to have hope. …Heaves the heaviest sigh…(wait…is there such?)**


End file.
